


take my whole life too

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick isn't sure of when did Pete-Mikey and Pete-Patrick became Pete-Mikey-Patrick, but he is definitely not complaining.





	

Patrick isn't sure of when did Pete-Mikey and Pete-Patrick became Pete-Mikey-Patrick, but he is definitely not complaining. He wakes up to the smell of pancakes and Mikey's chitchat with their boyfriend. He feels the other side of the bed to be cold, and he sighs as he gets up.

When he goes to the living room, he sees them both smiling at him. "You're finally awake," Mikey tells him as he props a kiss onto the shortest boy's forehead. "We were wondering if you were gonna sleep through all of today." He laughs when Patrick yawns and rubs the sleep off his eyes.

Pete puts the pancakes on the dinning table and then kisses Patrick's lips softly. "Good mornin', babe," he says as he sits down on one of the chairs. Patrick and Mikey do the same.

Patrick remembers when Pete was dating him and Mikey, and him and Mikey barely knew each other. In some moment they started talking and liking each other. It only took a few months after Warped Tour 2005 and Pete seeing them make out in a dressing room to start as a big gay triangle.

Patrick yawns again as he starts eating his pancakes. Pete's an awful cook, but he doesn't mind. Not any of the three of them are good cooks, anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Mikey stares at him, his fluffed up hair and his glasses. He's so in love with the lead singer, as much as he is with the other bassist.

"How weird do you think it'd be if we adopted?" Mikey starts for sudden, and Patrick almost chokes on a piece of pancake because of the sudden question.

"Really weird," Pete contributes. "Two dads isn't normalized yet; imagine three dads. 'Yeah, my three dads are really cool'. They'd beat the living shit out of the kid. Or bully him psychologically, at least."

Mikey snorts. "You're right. But. I wanna have the closest thing to a nuclear family with you two. That means children. We could adopt a teenager."

"They'd probably won't grow attached to us if they were like fifteen," Patrick says. "That's just three years with us. I think a ten year old or something would work."

"Yeah, maybe," Pete mutters, tilting his head to the side. "Dunno. I don't want the kid to get bullied, y'know?"

"Yeah, that was a stupid question," Mikey mutters, going back to his pancake.

"It wasn't. I wish to have kids sometimes too," Patrick says, in an attempt to comfort Mikey. "We could adopt a six year old or something and then one that's a bit younger."

"Yeah. Maybe," Pete says, nodding.

"Maybe," Mikey repeats.

There's a silent agreement in there. That they'll have kids, eventually. Maybe not now, but they will.

\---

Patrick wakes up to the sound of Declan crying. He gets up immediately, looking for the two year old. He finds him in his cradle, and he changes the baby's diaper quickly. "Shh, shh, I'm here," Patrick comforts, and Declan slowly falls silent again. "I'll give you food in a bit, alright?"

"Da-dadda..." he stutters, his eyes watering again. Patrick is sometimes still taken aback how similar he is physically to him, even when he's not his biological child. He has the same hair, and he's as pale as him.

"Shh, I'll give you your milk." He goes to get the milk and he bottlefeeds him, and Declan falls into the soft floor of the cradle, smiling. "Good boy." He smiles.

"Bronx, you got to go to school!" he hears Pete raising his voice, and amusement is clear in Patrick's factions as Bronx pushes one of his dads, Pete, aside and goes to the bathroom. "Don't stay in there for long, kiddo," Pete tells him. He looks at Patrick and sighs. "Jeez. Was Mikey sure having children was a good idea?"

"It'll pay off, trust me. At least we didn't have to deal with the shit of pregnancy," Patrick says, and Pete nods. He kisses the taller boy and Pete smiles against his lips.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mikey says from the kitchen, and soon Bronx gets out of the bathroom, still in his pajamas. It's early, though, so he'll have time to change. Mikey, Pete and Bronx sit on the dinning table as they start to eat the toast, while Patrick goes to get Declan.

He puts him in his lap and gives him a bit of toast, which he eats gladly. "Yum," Patrick says, smiling at his child. He's so happy with the other four members of this not-typical family, and he couldn't care less for the stares when all five of them go out for a walk.

Pete kisses Mikey and Bronx puts a mock grimace of disgust on his face. Pete grins as he starts eating again. Bronx puts his toast down. "I'll go change," he says, and then he goes to his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Patrick gives Declan some more milk and he smiles when Declan drinks all of it. "Good boy," he says again.

"I'm still not sure on what we'll do when y'all go on tour again," Mikey tells, not sure if to Pete or to Patrick. "I can't deal with these two on my own."

"We can hire a babysitter. We have the cash, dude."

"We're multi millionaires, Pete," Patrick says, scoffing.

"You're right," Pete says, stretching a bit. Is that when Bronx comes out of the room, all dressed up. "Okay! Now you can go to school." He hears a faint 'I don't wanna' and he shakes his head. "You gotta, man."

"And remember: if anybody says anything about us being three and all dudes—" Patrick starts.

"Kick them in the crotch," Pete finishes, and Patrick shoves him aside.

Mikey shakes his head and he kisses Bronx's forehead. "Okay. I'll take you there." Then Mikey disappears with Bronx taken by the hand. Pete and Patrick hear the sound of the car starting and soon enough they see through the window them leaving to school.

Patrick kisses Pete and Declan makes a sobbing noise. "Aw, lil Declan is jealous!" Pete calls, and Patrick snorts.

"Did you just call him 'lil Declan'? That sounds like a rapper's name."

"That's the point," Pete says as Patrick rubs Declan's tummy softly. Patrick rolls his eyes.

\---

Bronx grew up hearing about Fall Out Boy coming back from their hiatus; and so when he heard his adoptive parents would be the singer and the bassist of that band (plus a dude from another popular one) was a bit shocking to him. But Declan was only two when they adopted him. He didn't know who the hell they were.

The year is 2020 and Declan just came back from one of his first days at first grade. He looks tired, and a bit upset. Patrick notices immediately as he sits down with him on the sofa. "What's wrong, Declan?"

"You never told me you were famous!" Declan exclaims, pouting. "I thought we were just a weird family, not that you also played in a worldwide famous band!"

"Oh, yeah..." Patrick says, a little nervous. "We planned to put that conversation later, but deep down he always knew it'd come up earlier. "Yeah."

"And daddy—" he says, pointing at Mikey. "— he played bass in some band called MCR. A long time ago."

"Eight years ago was the last time I played with them. Before you were born," Mikey says. "It's no big deal, little dude."

It's that when they hear the door open with Pete and Bronx there. Bronx looks completely flustered. He's now twelve and he seems really embarrassed.

"My classmates asked how sex worked between you three," he blurts out, and Mikey, Patrick and Pete look at each other, blush tinting their cheeks.

"Shit," Patrick whispers, and Mikey just leaves the room. Patrick is happy to be part of this family, of this Patrick-Pete-Mikey relationship with two kids in between. He just wishes it didn't come with problems sometimes.

"Well, uh... you're too young for that question, Bronx," Patrick says. "It's not the standard way of having sex, anyway, so it probably won't be of much use in the future."

Or so he thinks.

A few months later Bronx comes home with Mikey. "We had sex ed and it was awful. Everyone was asking about threesomes and everyone poked fun at me."

"Like a wise man once said—" Pete starts.

"You said it, Pete!" Patrick argues. Pete ignores him.

"— kick them in the crotch."

"That's an awful idea, dad," Bronx says, snorting. "But what's for dinner?"

"Cereal. No one's up for cooking today. Sorry, kiddo," Mikey says, and Bronx reluctantly goes to get himself a bowl of cereal with milk.

Patrick finds himself at peace with this family. He really does love Mikey and Pete, and he loves his sons like any father would.

He smiles to himself, thinking his life is perfect the way it is.


End file.
